Current video cameras lack sufficient dynamic range to capture different types of scenes. The result of such a lack of dynamic range is that an object of interest in a scene may be underexposed or overexposed, resulting in an image in which the object of interest is either too dark or too bright. In most images, the object of interest may be in the center of the frame and a mask may be used to determine the location of the object of interest. The exposure may then be adjusted based on the current exposure of the area represented by the mask.